


Droid Alone

by ApomaroMellow



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Poe Dameron is a lovesick fool, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29243589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApomaroMellow/pseuds/ApomaroMellow
Summary: They forget BB-8
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Finn & Rey, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Droid Alone

**Author's Note:**

> this one was a tumblr request, thanks to whoevenknowsdude

Poe let out a breath of relief. Safe from the clutches of the First Order for another day. He relaxed in his chair and as his heart rate began to slow, something nagged in the back of his mind. He looked to Rey, who was sitting in the co-pilot seat next to him. And he knew Finn was just beyond the cockpit...

He looked down at the floor.

The twisted in his seat to look behind him.

"Um, where's BB-8?"

Rey's head snapped towards him. "What?"

"Where's-"

"Poe, we need to-Where's BB-8?", Finn asked, interrupting himself and Poe.

The three of them exchanged looks with each other. There was a long pause as none of them wanted to admit what they were all thinking. Rey's jaw was locked, Finn's lips were tight, and Poe's nostrils flared a bit.

"Okay...", he said carefully. "Blaming someone isn't going to help."

"He's right", Rey said. "When was the last time anyone saw BB-8?"

Finn and Poe's eyes met as a realization came upon them.

"I thought he went with you!", they shouted at each other in unison. "You thought he went with _ME_?"

They had just escaped from a First Order data hub. That they had destroyed. The three of them had split up, Poe and Rey to distribute the charges, and Finn to try and glean what he could from the intel records.

Poe recalled their split, as it was the last time he had seen their little droid. The four of them came to a stop at a hallway that intersected. Rey took her charges and bolted off. Finn had given Poe a good luck kiss, Poe had been a bit starry eyed after that, watching his love's strong back taking off for his mission. Then Poe went in the other direction.

Rey was already turning them around in the Falcon as the other two tried retracing their steps.

"I changed my mind. There's absolutely someone to blame", Poe gave Finn a look before going back to his seat.

"Excuse me?", Finn's brow raised.

"It's not my fault I lost track of him. You kissed me in the middle of a mission", Poe said.

Rey rolled her eyes. "He kissed you? It's a wonder you were able to do anything at all."

"Right?"

"What are you guys talking about?", Finn questioned, strapping himself in before the ride got too bumpy.

"Finn, my moon and my stars, I could spend the rest of our lives waxing poetic about how your kisses turn me dizzy. But we've got bigger priorities now", Poe said.

Finn's face got hot the way it did whenever Poe went on about him like that. He could tell he was going to get a romantically sappy earful later.

When they neared the location of the data hub, they kept their distance at first, in case anyone had arrived yet to inspect the destruction. This one was unmanned and had been protected by shields and sensors that were only supposed to allow authorized personnel inside. Thanks to their spy, they'd been given the authorization code.

But surely there'd be First Order goons nearby to investigate how and why this data hub exploded. They saw ships and approached cautiously. But as they got closer, there wasn't anyone around. The three of them started when a flurry of excited beeps reached their ears.

BB-8 rolled from behind a giant pile of rubble and Poe reached him first, a wide smile threatening to break his face in half.

"Buddy! What happened? Where'd you go?"

"Where's the First Order?", Rey asked before BB-8 could explain. "Their ships are here, they can't be too far off."

BB-8 led them to one body that lay prone on the ground, then revealed a stun gun that was in no way small. Finn was still learning droid speak, but he could tell BB-8 was very eager to take out even more people with it.

"You're not keeping that", he decided immediately.

BB-8's protest beeps were interrupted by Poe, who nodded along with Finn. "He's right. If we let you have that thing, you're gonna end up electrocuting yourself."

"Or someone who's on our side", Finn added. "Now lets get out of here before any of these guys wake up."

Rey sided up to BB-8 as their group walked back to the Falcon. "I could probably fix you up something like that", she whispered conspiratorially.

**Author's Note:**

> in another world, this becomes a multi chapter fic where BB-8 is actually left alone at a Resistance base and has to protect it from Kylo Ren and Hux Home Alone-style


End file.
